Emilia Keeton
History Emilia was born to Nyx and Leon Keeton eighteen years ago. Leon was a Forensic Scientist for the FBI and as soon as Emilia was born Nyx just left. Leon had to take time of work to raise his daughter. From the age of four Emilia was trained in using a gun to protect herself. Leon took his daughter to work everyday instead of her going to school. Emilia soon became a Forensic expert. When Emilia was six, her father was killed but he had just enough time to tell Emilia about who she really was. Emilia got her gun and went on the run. Emilia watched out for herself and didn't care who or what she shot as long as she knew no one would be after her. She was clever and used her basic knowledge of everything to stay alive another day. Emilia always ran into people who tried to take her to court for shooting hundreds of people and did what she always does, shot and don't turn around. Emilia felt hatred towards her mother for not helping her father when he was dying. What Emilia didn't know is that Nyx wasn't allowed to help Leon or Emilia. When Emilia was twelve years of age she was hunting in the forest for food. It seemed like a normal day until she heard a rustle in the woods. Emilia grabbed her gun and ran towards the sound. She was tackled by a twelve year old boy who held a dagger to her throat. Emilia held her gun and said she'll shoot if she must. The boy demanded to know who she was and two people walked out of the woods, a seven year old girl and a man in his thirty's. Emilia said her name and that she was a daughter of Nyx and the one with a loaded gun. The man told the boy to let Emilia go calling him JC. The man introduced himself as Simon and the children were his niece and nephew, Ashley and JC. Simon offered Emilia to join their group, promising she'd be safe. Emilia agreed and the four left to go to a safe house. Emilia stayed with the group and started developing feelings towards JC when she was fifteen. What Emilia didn't know is that JC also had feelings for her. Simon trained Emilia with using throwing knifes so she can kill monsters as well. Ashley noticed that Emilia and JC liked each other and that Christmas got the two together under a tree and put mistletoe above them so they'll have to kiss. When the two saw the mistletoe they had their first kiss and Ashley was sitting with Simon by the fire pretending she didn't know anything about what happened. When JC and Emilia joined the fire Ashley had to try very hard to act like she wasn't responsible for what happened but it failed with JC asking Ashley how she knew. Two years later Simon found a new cabin for them to stay. Ashley was happy that this one had a TV and put on a movie. JC and Emilia decided to explore the area together. When it started to rain the two kissed each other and Ashley took a photo on her camera. When JC found out he had an argument with Ashley which resulted in her running away in the dark. JC ran after her along with Emilia. The two looked everywhere for Ashley and soon they found her by a pond, looking threw a book. Emilia sat next to Ashley to check if she was okay. Ashley said she was fine but she just needed to be alone. JC came up behind Ashley and wished her happy birthday and Emilia wished the same thing. JC said Simon wanted to give her something special and that they should get back. The group returned to the cabin where Simon was waiting for them. There was a huge cake on the table and everyone sang happy birthday. When the party was over, everyone went to their rooms, Emilia was with JC and the others had their own room. After three months the group were faced with a crisis, Simon became very sick. JC and Emilia went into the woods to try and find medician but it failed. Ashley checked everywhere in the cabin and found something that could be used to ease pain. When JC found a first aid kit that doctors would use he started making the medician to heal Simon. When Simon was better the four knew they had to get moving. Simon said that a camp might be handy and JC asked about it. Simon said it was a training ground for kids with some relation to the gods. The group agreed they should go before someone (by the name of Emilia Keeton) loses control and fires her gun at someone. When the group arrived camp they settled in at Greek's Cabin. Theme Song Gallery Emilia9.png Emilia8.png Emilia7.jpg Emilia6.jpg Emilia5.jpg Emilia4.png Emilia3.png Emilia2.png Emilia1.jpg Relationships Category:Female Category:Watcher01 Category:Members of Greek Mythology